The Knight in somewhat shiny armor
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: well tai ran away form home after a raders kiled his parents and his siter lives with her grandparents who could care less about tai nobody knows wat happened to the boy. the rating may change .
1. Tai's story

A/n: hey guy heres a new story i had wrote it a while ago and forgot about it but found it when i was deleting some old documents that i didn't need any more so i hope u like lol. And if you like it I'll write another chapter for it ok :)

The knight in some what shiny armour

Chapter 1

Tai's story (Prologue sort of)

It had been five long years since the tragic incident that had happened to Tai's family. What had happened was that raiders had broken into Tai's family's house and stole all the goods and slaughtered his parents while he and his sister made a run for it. The next day Kari was taken in by her grand parents and Tai had disappeared but not that his grandparents cared or anything but his sister did.

As the 12 year old boy rode off on his own not knowing what was to become of him. As he rode his horse Lancelot toward a small village he got hungry but he didn't have any money so he had to rely on stealing or finding food in the woods. When he turned 13 years of age he found himself in the Takenouchi kingdom. The village was full of people and stands of people selling food and he was hungry again but he was way out of the woods by now and seen a bakers stand that wasn't occupied. He looked around and nobody was watching him so he reached his hand up and all of a sudden it was grabbed out of thin air.

"What do you think you're doing young man" the old man said.

"I….I….I" that was all Tai could say he was so stunned that he was actually caught for the first time ever.

The old man looked at the kid and said "That's what I thought".

"Where is your parents' young man because it's dangerous to wander around alone" the old man said.

Tai just looked up at the man and then looked down at his feet and quietly said that they're dead.

"I see and you're just hungry, so why don't you come in and have a bite to eat and then we will talk some more because you are terribly thin and are in dire need of food" the old man said.

Tai nodded his head and followed the man inside his home and the man got him some bread and cheese to eat Tai gorfed it down with in seconds.

"Wow you must have been hungry" said the old man.

Tai just nodded his head and swallowed the last little bit of food that was in his mouth.

"So do you know how to defend yourself" said the old man.

"Not really" said Tai.

"What's your name kid" asked the old man.

"Tai Kamiya sir" Tai responded.

"All right Tai I'll make you a deal, if you want you can stay hear and I'll teach you how to fight and survive, but in return you have to do chores and work in my bakery stand" said the old man.

"You have a deal and what's your name" Tai asked curiously.

"My name's Jasper and I'm an ex-knight of takenouchi" Jasper said.

"Why aren't you still a knight" asked Tai.

"Because the king said I was too old and couldn't keep up" Jasper said.

"Oh, that's too bad" Tai said.

"Yes well how about I show you to your quarters now so you can get some rest" Jasper said.

"Ok" Tai said and followed him up to where he was going to be staying for a while.

Jasper kept his word and taught Tai how to fight and defend himself and in return Tai did household chores and worked in the bakery like he promised, he had a few accidents when he worked the bakery like when he tripped over his own two feet and dropped the tray dread on the floor or when he accidentally dropped a bag of flower on the floor and covered everything in white including himself and Jasper who wasn't very happy with him and sent him in to house to wash the floors top to bottom.

When Tai was 15 years of age he left Jasper for adventure and excitement. So he mounted his horse and rode off in the middle of the night in the direction of the silver city better known as Silverado.

Now Tai was 17 and was ridding into the Takenouchi kingdom in search of only one thing.

A/n: so did you like or did you hate or is it just ok. Please review and tell me lol.


	2. At the castle

**A/n: well here's chapter 2 and i hope you you like it i wrote it at my dads house on paper because i wasn't aloud on the computer apperently i spend way to much time ont he computer so i just got it all typed out so here you chapter 2. **

**Disclaim: I don't own digimon and never will **

Chapter 2

At the Castle

At the Takenouchi Castle a young princesses named Sora lived there with her father and her mother. Her father was the king of the Takenouchi kingdom, he ruled over his land with an iron fist and when something went wrong he would try and fix it. The queen which is Sora's mother helped rule over the land with a gentle touch and kept her husband from exploding with anger.

As Sora sat in her room and waited for her lady in waiting, she brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if she would ever find anybody who would love her for her and not just for her beauty.

Just as she thought that, her lady in waiting walked through the door.

"Oh Hikari is there anyone out there that would be perfect for me" Sora said softly to Kari.

"Well what about Yamato, he's a fine boy" Hikari said unsure whether or not she should have said it or not.

"Hikari! What are you thinking; Matt and I would look horrible together, and he's a heartless, pompous, idiotic jerk that ever walked the earth' Sora said to Hikari in a very angry tone.

"I was only saying because he has asked your hand in marriage a few times now" Hikari said.

"He asks me everyday, and everyday I give him the same answer" Sora said hotly.

"But your father said" Hikari began saying……

"I don't care what my father says; I will not marry that selfish little bastard they call prince" Sora said and now she was even angrier than before.

"Well I better go before I make you even angrier than what I already have" and with those last words Hikari left Sora's chamber Leaving Sora there to wallow in her anger.

**Meanwhile**……………………………………………….

Meanwhile down in the kitchen two knights sat at a table eating after a long journey home from wherever they had come from. One was named daisuke and the other was named ken, they were very good friends and had been friends for a very long time.

"So Daisuke when are you going to tell Hikari that you like her" Ken said to his best friend.

"Ken shut up I'll tell her when I feel like it" Daisuke said to his friend.

"But by that time she might have somebody else" Ken said softly.

"KEN DON'T EVEN SAY THAT' Daisuke screamed at Ken.

Just then Hikari walked into the kitchen just as daisuke had screamed at Ken.

"Daisuke what are you screaming about now" Hikari said more than asked.

"Nothing Hikari, Daisuke was just being Daisuke like always" Ken said calmly.

"Of course that's why he said what he said right" Hikari said suspiciously.

"Of course I always say things for no apparent reason all the time" Daisuke said and gave a nervous laugh after words.

"Right well any way how was the trip" Hikari asked the two boys.

"It was tiring, who knew it would take that long to go from here to Taea and back again" Daisuke said.

"Actually I thought it was quite nice" ken said peacefully.

"Well that's only your opinion and it doesn't count for as much as mine does" Daisuke said in a bit of an unfriendly tone towards his friend.

"Oh you two never stop do you" Hikari said more than asked again.

"Any way, Hikari was that prince Yamato back again?" Ken asked her.

"Why yes he was" Hikari said.

"I can't stand that guy" Daisuke said.

"Neither can the princesses" Hikari said.

"And I understand why" Ken said.

"Yeah really who can stand a pompous jerk like him, who thinks he owns the world just because he's a prince and thinks everyone should bow down to him" Daisuke said a little annoyed now.

"Well I for one thing know that the princess thinks the same thing about him that you think about him" Hikari said and then walked out of the room leaving the two knights to finish their dinner.

**In the throne room**………………………………………

Upstairs in the throne room Sora was arguing with her father.

"Father you can't make me, I will not marry that disgusting pig of a prince" Sora bellowed at her father.

"But Sora he asked for your hand and there for you must" the king said.

"You can't make me and I don't care what prince Yamato wants, I don't want him" Sora said angrily to her father.

"But my dear Sora Yamato loves you" the king said.

"No he doesn't and I don't love him" Sora said and turned her back to her father and stormed out of the throne room.

When she got out of out of the throne room and into the hall she headed up the stone steps that lead to her chamber. When she got into her room she grabbed her cloak and put it around her, then she took off her tiara and fled out of the castle and headed toward the villiage.

**A/n: so there you go chapter 2 so please review because i already have chapter 3 all ready to type up and the more reviews i get the faster i'll get it up :)**


	3. In the Village

**A/n: hey guys here's chapter three i hope you like it and it's longer than the first two chapters so enjoy. **

**disclaim: I don't own digimon ok**

Chapter 3

In the village

As Tai rode into the village, he was looking something, but only he new what he was looking for. As he got into the villages crowded streets he dismounted his horse and walked up to a bread stand.

At the stand Tai only noticed one change. A boy with reddish brown hair was working there.

"Can I help you" the boy asked.

"Yeah you can, where's the old man that lives here" Tai asked as politely as he possibly could.

"He's inside, why do you want to see him?" the boy asked curiously.

"Because I really need to talk to talk to him and I know him, so go and get him for me will you" Tai said to the boy.

"Ok" was all the boy could say because of the glaring look that Tai was giving. So the boy went into the house and retrieved Jasper the elderly man.

"Well isn't this a surprise" Jasper said as he eyed his old protégé.

"Yes well I thought because I was in the village I might as well see how you're doing" Tai said to Jasper.

"Yes, well I'm doing quite fine thank you" Jasper said.

"Yes, well I can see that you found a new slave" Tai said as he pointed to the young boy.

"Ah, well I caught him trying to steal some of my bread" Jasper said.

"Of course" Tai said sarcastically.

"Why are you really here" Jasper said and looked at Tai suspiciously.

"Well let's just say I have something that you will be very interested in" Tai said then pulled out a little leather sack and tossed it to Jasper. Jasper looked inside and gasped.

"Where did you get this?" Jasper asked Tai

"I'll tell you later but for now I'd like to know this young man's name" Tai said and pointed to the boy.

"I'm Koushiro sir, except most people call me Izzy" Koushiro said to Tai.

"Yes, well Koushiro today's your lucky day" Tai said to Koushiro.

"How so" Koushiro said a little confused by what Tai had said.

"Well for one thing I want you to be my companion" Tai said.

"As in leave Jasper and come with you" Koushiro said.

"Yup that's it" Tai said.

"Ok, I'm up for a little adventure, and besides I have developed a new weapon that I call poison darts" Koushiro said.

"And what exactly do those do?" Tai asked curiously.

"Well if you hit the person right in the neck than you could possibly kill them" Koushiro said to Tai.

"You must be really smart, welcome aboard my team" tai said and shook Koushiro's hand

As the two boys talked some more Sora emerged into the village with her lady in waiting Hikari.

"Oh Hikari I just love the village" Sora said.

"Yes, you always have" Hikari replied.

"Oh Hikari I'm your friend not your master stop acting like I'm your boss" Sora said to her friend.

"But you are my boss" Hikari said a bit confused about what Sora had said.

"Yes but I'd rather be your friend, and besides we're not even in the castle anymore" Sora said.

"Yes but still" Hikari said.

"Oh Hikari stop worrying and have some fun for a change" Sora said.

"But Sora your not even supposed to be out here" Hikari said.

"Yes well what my father doesn't know won't hurt him" Sora said.

"Yes but still it's dangerous out here" Hikari said and she should be the one to know.

"Oh Hikari my father's village is one of the safest villages around" Sora said of matter of fact type of tone.

"I know but still" Hikari said, but Sora wasn't even paying attention to her anymore instead Sora was staring at a boy with dark brown gravity defying hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was tanned and she could see that he was very handsome young man.

"Sora are you even listening to me anymore" Hikari said and waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"Oh…..Umm……..Yeah" was all Sora could say as she snapped out of her trance.

"What are you staring at any way" said Hikari and looked in the direction that Sora pointed in and Hikari saw the same guy that Sora was staring at earlier.

"You were staring at a boy" Hikari said.

"Just look at him, I've never seen him before and he is really handsome" Sora said and sighed at the same time.

"Sora he's a peasant, you can't, it's against the law" Hikari said.

"I know, but still I haven't even met him and yet I have already fallen for him" Sora said and sighed again.

"Oh boy" was all Hikari could say as she watched Sora go back into her train of thought again.

…………….Meanwhile back over at the stand Tai was still talking to Koushiro and jasper.

"Tai still want to know where you got this" Jasper said with a stern look on his face.

"All in due time my friend" Tai said.

"Don't be a smartass with me Tai" Jasper said and gave Tai a look that said I dare you to say something.

"Listen I'll tell you where I got it later and for your information I was trying to be more of a wiseass then a smartass but hey whatever works for you right" Tai said and smirked at Jasper.

"You never were a good listener" Jasper said then disappeared into his home.

"What was inside the bag?" Koushiro asked curiously.

"That is for me and Jasper to know and for you to find out when I trust you more" Tai said to his new companion.

"Yes but does it have any significant value?" Koushiro asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure it does" Tai said.

"Is Tai your real name?" Koushiro asked curiously.

"Actually my name is Taichi but everyone calls Tai" Tai said.

"So Tai is something going on that we here don't know about after shouldn't I know if something is going on since I'm working with you now" Koushiro said to his new found friend.

Tai looked at him and decided he'd better tell him what's going on before it actually happens.

"Koushiro what I'm about to tell you is top secret, and you have to promise you will not tell a soul what I'm about to tell you" Tai said.

"I promise I won't tell a soul not even the dead" Koushiro replied, but before he could tell Koushiro they bumped into two girls.

"Hey watch where you're going" Sora said then looked up to see the boy she was staring at earlier looking at her.

"I'm sorry I was so wound up in my conversation with my friend here that I didn't see you so I'm really sorry and I really have to start watching where I'm going" Tai said to the girls in front of him.

"It's ok it was my fault for just standing here" Sora said dreamily.

"Ok then whatever you say" Tai said to the girl.

"I'm Sora by the way" Sora said to the boy.

"Well I'm Tai and this Koushiro" Tai said and tossed his head in the direction of his companion.

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you" Sora said.

"It's nice to meet you and your friend as well" Tai said reminding her that she wasn't alone.

"Oh yeah this is Hikari" Sora said and gestured toward where Hikari was standing.

"Well it's nice to see you Hikari" Tai said to the girl.

"Oh my god Taichi I almost for got what you looked liked, you've been gone for so long" Hikari said.

"I know and now you're all grown up" Tai said.

"Tai what happened to you" Hikari asked?

"Its long story and I don't feel like retelling it right now" Tai said.

"Ok but why were you talking to old man Jasper?" Hikari asked suspiciously.

"About none of your business" Tai said and frowned at her.

"There's something bad going on isn't there" Sora said and looked Tai straight in the eye.

"I'm not obligated to give out any information to any one at this time and day" Tai said and folded his arms.

"Then why were you going to tell Koushiro" Hikari said.

"Because he's my partner and he needs to know everything that I know" Tai said.

"Can you please tell me what's going on" Sora said and gave Tai puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, and why can't I ever turn down a pretty face" Tai said more to himself then to them.

"Does that mean you will" Sora said.

"I guess so" Tai said.

"Oh and Hikari how come you never told me about your brother" Sora questioned.

"I just…..I……." was all Hikari could say.

"What she probably means is that she didn't know If I'd ever come back or if I was dead" Tai said.

"So who do you work for?" Sora asked.

"I work for the king of Taea" Tai said.

"Hey wasn't Daisuke and Ken there this week" Sora asked Hikari.

"Yup" Hikari answered.

"Aren't those King Takenouchi's best knights" Tai asked?

"Why yes they are" Sora said with a questioning look on her face.

"Those guys are idiots no offence your highness" Tai said with a grin on his face.

"I agree completely…..wait what did you say" Sora said a little confused.

"You heard me princess" Tai said and smirked at her.

"How did you know who I was" Sora asked curiously.

"I know a lot of things" Tai said.

"Oh but are you going to tell us what's going on" Sora asked again.

"Yes I will but you have to promise not to tell a soul ok" Tai said.

"Ok I promise I won't tell anyone" Sora said.

"Ok then meet me tonight at the Black Forest pub ok" Tai said.

"Ok we can do that right Hikari" Sora said.

"I don't know Sora sneaking out isn't a good idea" Hikari said with worry in her eyes.

"Well I'm sneaking out any way" Sora said.

"Ok then meet me around 10 ok" Ok Tai said then started to walk away and Koushiro followed.

"Ok" Sora called out and headed toward the castle and Hikari followed her. As they walked back to the castle they had no idea what was in store for them tonight.

**A/n; did you like it? please review.**


	4. Back at the Castle

**A/n: Hey heres chapter 4 so enjoy and i apreciate the reviews so thanks for the reviews guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and nerver will sad isn't it**

Chapter 4

Back at the castle

Back at the castle King Takenouchi was talking to his wife.

"Do you think I'm being too hard on Sora for making her marry prince Yamato" Henry said

"I don't know dear, perhaps we should let Sora choose her own path" Isabella said to her darling husband and king.

"Yes but I still think that prince Yamato would make an excellent king and an excellent husband" Henry said.

"That may be so, but she does not want him nor does she like him" Isabella said.

"Well that is for me to decide and not her, I'm the king and want someone brave, strong and someone who can protect my daughter and be a good ruler" Henry said to his wife.

"Maybe you should talk to the royal adviser; maybe he knows what's best for everyone in the kingdom" Isabella said.

"Maybe so, summon the royal adviser please" the king said to one of his many servants.

"Of course you're majesty" The servant said and bowed then left the room to go and find Joe their royal adviser. He returned only a minute later with Joe fallowing behind him.

"What is it that you ask of me your highness" Joe said and bowed to the king and queen at the same time.

"Well Joe my wife here thinks it's a bad idea for my daughter to marry Prince Yamato" Henry said to his adviser.

"Your majesties Prince Yamato is one of the finest princes around and well educated in battle as much as the books he would make an excellent ruler for this kingdom" Joe said to king and queen but thought privately in his head that Yamato was as dumb as a post and a baboon.

"You see dear he is perfect for our daughter" Henry said to his wife Isabella.

"Yes but I still think it's a bad idea" Isabella said to her husband.

"Pish posh he will make an excellent son-in-law, now if you will excuse me dear I have work to do in my study and I wish to not be bothered unless it's very important. Henry said and with that he left the throne room.

"Thank you for your advice Joe and my have the rest of the night off" Isabella said then left the throne room as well.

Meanwhile………………………………………….

Meanwhile Sora was in her room getting ready for her big meeting with Tai and Koushiro when all of a sudden there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" Sora replied in an annoyed tone.

"Miss Sora Prince Yamato is here to see you" the servant girl said.

"Tell him I'm busy and that I can't come down right now" Sora said even more annoyed now that she knew why the servant had bothered her.

"He said you would say that so he said that he demand you come down or he'll go and get your father and he'll make you come down" The servant said.

"Ok fine" Sora said angrily and made her way out her chamber door and down the stone steps that lead to the main hall where Yamato was waiting for her.

The young prince waited patiently as Sora descended the last two steps of the stone staircase. She looked beautiful in her pail blue dress that went to the floor to cover her feet.

"You look beautiful my dear" Yamato said and bowed and kissed her hand.

"You look like you always do" Sora said and turned her back to him.

"Well I thought I ought to come and see you sense we will be getting married" Yamato said with a smirk on his face.

"I will never marry you and my father can't make me" Sora said and stuck her nose in the air and folded her nose like a snobbish little princess.

"Oh Sora stop denying it your father has already made the arrangements for our wedding" He said still with that same smirk on his face.

"You lie" Sora said and pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"I wasn't oh wait I don't" Yamato said and smirked some more knowing very well that he was making her angry.

"You sicken me you bastard" Sora said and then started her march up the stairs to her chamber to finish getting ready for later that evening.

"I guess I will see you soon" Yamato said then walked out the castle doors and retrieved his horse and left.

"Oh Hikari that man drives me crazy" Sora said as she entered her room.

"I know your majesty you say that all the time" Hikari said back to her mistress.

"Oh Hikari what do I do" Sora said to her lady in waiting.

"There is nothing you can do, your father is the king and he can choose whom you marry if he wants" Hikari said to her dear friend.

"It's just not fair" Sora said.

"I know it's not but we better get going before the guys think we're not going to show up for the meeting at the Black Forest pub" Hikari said.

"Your right lets get going" Sora said and lead the way out of her room and down the stone steps and out the castle gates toward the village.

**A/n: I know it was borring chapter i promis the next one will be more exciting im just really tired and i had a horrible day so forgive me for my gramar mistakes to please. Your review alway make me fell feel better so please review. **


	5. Black Forest Pub

**A/n: Hey guys I know it's been a long time but with exams and being really sick I havn't really had time to write, but here is a brand new chapter and I am sorry for the very late update. So enjoy I hope you like it. **

**Disclaim: I don't own digimon ok**

Chapter 5

Black Forest Pub

As Sora and Hikari made there way out of the castle gates and made a dash for the village. As they entered the quiet little village, they could see the Black Forest Pub from where they were standing. So they made there way over and went through the oak door that was slightly open. When they entered the pub they could here loud laughter, people talking and drinks being served.

"That could be them right there" Hikari said and pointed toward to men who were cloaked as if they didn't want to get noticed. One was taller than the other.

"It could be them" Sora answered back.

"Excuse me can help you ladies" a young girl's voice said.

"Actually you can, who are those to cloaked figures over there" Sora asked the young girl.

"Well, those two are a mystery to me" She said in her girlish tone of voice.

"Ok" Sora responded.

"Well if there is anything else I can help you with just let Mimi know ok" The girl said and walked off back toward the bar.

"Well should we go over" Kari asked her friend.

"Yes, let's go" Sora said and then the two girls made there way over to the cloaked men. When they got over there one of the men grabbed Sora's arm and pulled her down next to him. He spoke "You're late".

"Oh thank go it is you, don't scare me like that" Sora said and gave him an angry look.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare Sora" Tai said and gave her a little smile.

"So you have something important to tell us right" Sora questioned him.

"Yeah and it's really important to, and will eventually have to tell your father" Tai said and then gave a look towards Koushiro and Koushiro just looked at as if you have to tell them because I'm not.

"Well what is Tai spit it out" Sora said and then looked at Hikari in worried way.

"Well I hate to say this but war is upon us and we can't stop it" Tai said and then took a drink of his drink.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sora said and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sora I'm not lying, I'm telling you the whole truth I promise" Tai said and took her hand in his and gave her a pleading look.

"Well who's attacking anyway" Hikari finally spoke out.

"Well the kingdom of Dame is starting the war" Koushiro said.

"But why" Hikari questioned even further into the thing.

"Well if we knew that, that would be great" Koushiro said.

"Ok so we don't know why they're attacking" Hikari said.

"Well actually they sort of want to take over one of the most powerful kingdoms" Tai said a little unnerved about the next question that was going to be asked.

"Um Tai which kingdom are they going after anyway" Sora asked afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"Well that's a very good question….." Tai trailed off not wanting to speak anymore about this.

"Tai do you know what kingdom they are after" Kari asked hoping it wasn't the one she was thinking of.

"Um…. Well…..I…..Um" Tai sputtered nervously.

"Would you just spit it out already" Kari said agitated by Tai's lack of words.

"Fine I'll say but you won't like the answer" Tai said and then took a sip of his pint.

"Ok then which kingdom is it" Sora asked cautiously.

"It's the Takenouchi Kingdom they want" Tai simply said and took another sip of his drink.

"Oh my, are you serious, why would they want my fathers' kingdom" Sora said a bit horrified about the news.

"That my lady I don't know" Tai said and gave her the most peculiar look that said he knew more than he was letting on.

"Ok so how are we going to stop them" Kari said.

"Well first we have top warn all the kingdoms especially yours Sora" Tai said.

"Right but then what" Kari asked curiously as if she didn't already know the answer.

"We fight" Tai said.

"Well ladies I think it's about time you get back to the castle" Koushiro said. But before the ladies could say anything a young messenger flung the door of the pub open and collapsed onto the floor, as if he had just been mangle to death by something.

The bar made raced over to the young boy and helped him up. He spoke very quietly to the maid.

"I…. have a …. Message…..for….for…. Taichi" He said to her out of breath. The made looked around at all the tables and then said, "is there a Taichi here" she said a little worried about what had happened to the boy.

Tai stood up cautiously and walked over to the maid and the boy.

"Cody what happened" Tai spoke to the boy.

"Well a lot has happened and the king of Taea has sent me with this" Cody said handing Tai the piece of paper.

"Thanks…..but are you going to be ok you like you've been mangled" Tai spoke to him and took the letter from him.

"Tai I wouldn't worry about me when the Takenouchi Kingdom is in big danger, just read the dam letter ok" Cody said and by now he was standing on his own.

Tai opened the letter and read it, and by the look on his face it wasn't a good letter and something bad must have happened.

"Come on Koushiro let's get these young ladies home safe and sound ok" Tai said and then walked out of the pub, with Koushiro, Sora, Kari and Cody behind him.

"Tai what's going on" Koushiro asked.

"I'll tell you later for now get Sora and Kari home ok" Tai said and then went off into the dark night.

**A/n: please review :)**


End file.
